Absolutely Right
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: 'Sometimes, the things you couldn't even imagine happen to you. The one who used to be your death turns into your heart's only desire… and you realize, accepting him has been the best step you have ever taken in your life.Sometimes, the most wrong thing, turns absolutely right.' written for a dear friend's birthday.Warning: might be considered rather fluffy! J/L/S


A/N: I wrote this for Future Writer Girl's birthday. It's a bit early, but I hope everybody likes it. So, a big happy birthday to her, and a huge thank you to YOU for reading and reviewing! THANK YOU!

* * *

**ABSOLUTELY RIGHT**

"You needed to talk to me, Severus."

"I did… Lily, sit down."

"I'd prefer not to. It's quite late; I was actually heading to bed…"

"Please, just one moment… please Lily, I need to explain- set things straight…"

Sometimes, you like someone very much, you feel lucky to be his friend. And then comes a day when that particular person comes along and steps on your heart at once; in a way that, even if you ever wanted, you just couldn't let him in again. You're afraid he'll break your heart once more, and you know you won't be able to take it if he does. Sometimes, people make unforgettable mistakes. It might be forgivable, but it depends on the person. Sometimes, you just can't forgive someone…

"I didn't mean what I said." Severus Snape pleaded, his look laced with regret. "It just-"

"- Popped out, I see." she responded coldly. "And weren't there any better words to just _pop out_ of your mouth, Severus? Is the 'M' word the only swear you know?"

"It isn't, I-"

"It's those friends you've got." she stood up, glaring at him. "How many times did I tell you to stay away from them? How many times did I warn you to stay away from people who HAVE FUN with dark magic? But did you ever bother listening to me? Well, I'm not forced to be with you; I told you this before, it's either me or them… I see which side you choose."

"But Lily, I- I love you!" he was desperate to make her stay; to just say the word that would win her heart back. He grabbed the hem of her robes, almost begging her. "You can't do that to me!"

Lilly Evans sat back down. She looked hurt, heartbroken…

"I loved you too, Sev. Maybe not at the beginning but you somehow grew on me over the years, into something more than a friend. I even hoped for us to somehow… be together maybe." Her expressions changed; she still did look hurt, but also hatred. "But sometimes, a single word can change everything. If you _ever_ loved me, Severus Snape, you would like to be careful with the words you use. Yes, I can do that to you, according to what YOU did to ME. Good night." She stood up, gave him one last glare, and left him for her common room. She ran up the girls' dormitory staircase, throwing herself on her bed when she had reached their room. Tears were streaming down her face, she was extremely hurt, but she had to do it.

"It's alright." She calmed herself, pulling the covers over her shoulder. "It had to be done; I had to do it. Everything's over now; everything's fine."

~PPE~

He cornered her in a deserted corridor. It was nearly evening, and there was only one class left to attend.

"We'll be late for Charms, Potter!" she protested. "What are you doing?!"

"You've been crying again, Evans." He told her, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "What did he do to you this time? Do you need some help from the Marauders? You know we can be handy at times, don't you?"

"I haven't been crying!" she slightly frowned. The truth was, she actually had been crying her eyes out again. Each time she saw her ex- friend hang out with his dangerous friends, or each time he used a dark sort of magic, her heart broke all over again. She raised her head to face James Potter and gazed at him suspiciously. "Even if I had been crying, what does it have to do with you?"

Sometimes, you dislike a person, not completely for who he is or what he does, but for the things others whisper in your ear about him. They keep talking behind his back, convincing you to believe how bad he is. But once you put them out of your life, you start seeing the good in him… and in the other things you considered bad until today. And there comes a day when you realize you have actually, though surprisingly enough, started liking him more each day. You slowly realize how beautiful his eyes are… and then you can see the beauty in his hair… and after a while, you automatically blush when he smiles like THAT.

"You do know what it's got to do with me!" he said, looking rather shocked. "I've been asking you to go out with me ever since we were allowed to Hogsmeade!"

"So?" asked Lily, perfectly knowing the answer. "What is your point?"

James Potter cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. He slowly moved his hands to her neck, caressing the distance. And at the moment he reached her waist, she was kissing back. Her fingers moved to his already messy hair, tangling themselves in it. After what seemed like a wonderful decade, they broke apart for air.

"That- that was…" mumbled Lily, a bit embarrassed to look into his eyes. James finished her sentence.

"- A _kiss_, Evans. Did you like it?" he gave her one of his 'hottest- Quidditch- player- of- Hogwarts' smirks before continuing "I'd fancy another go."

"So, that was the point?" she asked, frowning at him with a playful expression on her face. "You do like me, truly?" and before James Potter was finished nodding, she threw her arms around him,

"I guess I do fancy another go too, Potter. D'you agree?"

~PPE~

Unbelievable. Tragic. Disastrous. Heart- shattering. If someone came to see him now, they would probably think he had lost a very very close friend or family member. Well, the truth was, he actually _had_ lost someone; someone really, really important.

He could go crash the wedding; say he's against it… but what for? The woman she loved wanted somebody else. Going there would only make things worse; Lily would hate him for ruining the best day of her life.

Severus Snape sat in his dusty house at Spinner's End, forcing down big mouthfuls of firewhiskey. "Something strong…" he mumbled to himself, swallowing another mouthful. "Something strong to wash it away for tonight…" and he looked out of the dusty, old window. The sun was shining brightly, yet its rays did not reach his house; it was all dark and depressing where he lived. Dark and depressing… just like himself.

Sometimes, life shows you the worst side of itself. All the tough things you're forced to go through changes your personality. You learn to hide your emotions, be different with the person inside you when required, not to listen to your heart all the time… and when you're put in Slytherin, these factors become more important. But, though really helpful at times, these factors won't always be useful; they sometimes make you do really, truly regretful things; things that will change the direction of your life forever. Funny, how the best day of a person's life, can be your worst.

~PPE~

"Are you ready, Lils?" the woman with very short hair asked the bride. "Don't fuss, you look beautiful."

Lily studied herself in the mirror. Her long, dark red hair was gathered in a rather messy bun. Her long, white, sleeveless dress hugged her curves in an attractive way, and the silver necklace James had bought her was showing off on her chest. She did look dazzling.

"Two people are absent, aren't they, Alice?" she asked sadly. "I wish they had come."

"Oh, don't you go around wishing _they_ were here!" her other friend, Marley, spoke from the corner of the room, brushing her hair violently. "We did invite them, they refused to come! Petunia couldn't be any more offensive. Her jealousy has blinded her! You're her sister! Not every day will be your only sister's wedding!"

"Forget about her," Lily sighed. "Sev-"

"SNAPE?" snapped Marley with anger and disbelief. "THAT FOUL GIT? Who wants his greasy head in her wedding anyway? It'll ruin the view!"

"Yes, she's sort of right." Alice said shyly. "I don't suppose you really want him to attend; not after what he said…"

Lily nodded. "I know what he did, but he _did_ happen to be my friend,"

"James wouldn't want him to come." Alice said wisely, but the woman who was still brushing her hair shook her head in regret, "He would if Lily wanted. Honestly, have you seen anybody so in love with a girl?"

Lily blushed into a deep shade of scarlet. "Oh, don't change the subject…" she muttered with a crooked smile. The three of them laughed loudly, which was cut by Alice's loud gasp: "Oh no! It's time to go! Hurry!"

And in a single heartbeat, or maybe more, she was holding her father's elbow, waiting for the music to start so she could walk down the aisle. The next moment, they had started to walk. The girl was slightly shaking; she was absolutely nervous. On the other side stood James, tall, handsome, beautiful… and he was beaming at her so lovingly she had no doubt her heart would jump out any second… and before she knew, her father had placed her hand in James's. He gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze, giving her the 'I- Love- you- and- everything's- alright' look. Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and waited for the minister to start.

"I do." James spoke after what seemed a short moment. Lily opened her watery eyes.

"I do." She repeated.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The wizard standing in front of the witch leaned in, kissing her under the minister's wand. It wasn't their first, but it felt completely new… it was the best thing she had ever tried.

"I love you," James mouthed when they pulled apart.

"I love you too…" she smiled.

_Sometimes, the things you couldn't even imagine happen to you. The one who used to be your death turns into your heart's only desire… and you realize, accepting him has been the best step you have ever taken in your life._

_Sometimes, the most wrong thing, turns absolutely right…_


End file.
